For certain high power applications, typical through-hole type electronic components are attached to a printed circuit board. A typical application includes a threaded stud that is threaded through a circuit board. Such an assembly requires access to both sides of the board to pass the stud through the board and to make contact with the traces on the circuit board.
Another high power device known as a power tap includes a series of legs that extend through a printed circuit board and are soldered thereto. A surface portion of the power tap has a threaded hole through which a threaded connector, such as a screw, is threaded into the hole and a conductor is attached thereto. Such a device is not available in a surface mount version and cannot be used with a printed circuit board that is adhered directly to a heat sink.
What is needed in the art is a reliable way of connecting a printed circuit board to a heat sink yet having high current connections.